


Foggy Nelson's Guide to Law and Super Heroing

by Helblindi



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slight angst at the start, but generates into silliness pretty quickly, foggy is just so done with all of this, matt forgets sometimes that he's not daredevil all of the time, the one where they know each other but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helblindi/pseuds/Helblindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Foggy Nelson is fresh from Harvard Law and ready to take on New York, while making a surprising new best friend along the way. Oh yeah, and there's that blind dick who works for the defence. He's there too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Nelson's Guide to Law and Super Heroing

Foggy closes his eyes and tries to force breath in and out of his lungs. Which wait, wrong move because he's pretty sure that he's got a broken rib right now and- ow, ok definitely the wrong move.

 

Outside the darkness of his own little world he can hear screams of pain and the sound of flesh meeting flesh, and not in the good way either. This is the meaty sound of hard punches in the face and the sort of force that breaks bones. He should know- that had been him thirty seconds ago.

 

His breath stutters again and his chest is on fire and through the agony he scolds and pleads with his body ' _Don't do that, please stop I just want it to stop hurting._ '

 

Then he feels hands at his wrists, impossibly gentle and somebody is chanting his name like a mantra, a benediction and a prayer. Then he is falling, falling, falling down into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just slammed this out. There's more to come later so let me know what you think!
> 
> Title is liable to change because right now it's a bit shit


End file.
